The Apophan
"We are the Forgotten. Where you spread destruction and abandonment, I brought peace and brotherhood. Where you sowed discord, I reaped unity. All those you have broken and left to die, I fed and sheltered. Soon there will be but two kinds in the world. The Forgotten... and the forgotten." The Apophan is a Dark Elementalist of extremely cloudy origins who's goals are just as vague. What is known about him is extremely limited and based primarily on reports from his recent re-emergence in the days prior to Winter's Veil Year 27. Background What is known of the Apophan's past is four or five years ago, he gathered a small group of loyal followers and began to subtly work to bring conflict to the Horde and Alliance: presumably to destroy both from within. His body is twisted and mutated in such a fashion it is impossible to age him at a glance. He belongs to a Clan known as the Venomblood, a very weak Grimtotem offshoot based in the Windshear Crag. He claims to be the Warlord, but this is unknown to be fact as whether he usurped the rightful leader or truly has claim to the position. Either way, it afforded him some protection under the United Tauren Tribes. In Year 23, the Apophan emerged from a Twilight Cult Encampment and embedded himself among a few well-placed members of the Horde. He exhibited a great ability to bring together power-hungry individuals for a common goal. Though infighting plagued his followers' early days, a select few proved themselves both loyal and prudent in their dissention or rivalries, enough to create somewhat of a united organization. This group called itself: The Forgotten. Over the following months, violent outbreaks occured in the Horde's ranks, and somehow among the Alliance as well. The leaders of the two factions independantly sent agents to take out the source, tracked to the Wailing Mountain. There, Quill, Kahzakai, Greymoor, Halord, and Strahm subdued the Apophan, but were unable to kill him. They called open the mountain and imprisoned him within, chained by the Light, Natural Magic, and Spiritual Magic. The followers of the Apophan dispersed and the additional violence ceased, but some held fast to their Master's vision. Some time in the waning days of Year 27, three of his followers - called "The Heralds" - managed to locate his prison. They gathered the reagents necessary to break the chains. The Apophan was free once more. Past Activity The Apophan, after his release, saught to test himself. He found the perfect trial in Trezzi, the extremely pacifistic healer called the Bonemender. Should he be able to break her resolve and force her to attack something in rage, he would know it was time to reform the Forgotten. He first appeared to her as a massive, astral wolf, whispering secrets and half-truths about the world to lay the foundation of loyalty and trust. Trezzi heeded the whisperings of the Apophan and followed him voluntarily. After a while, Trezzi brought her friend, lover, and sometimes rival, Xan'saza - the mentally broken ex-necromancer - before the Apophan, begging him to restore the troll's mind. The Apophan agreed, but the price was high: Trezzi's mind and shackles around Xan'saza's power to make sure he was restored in mental strength. For weeks, the pair served the Apophan, both planning their own paths. Xan'saza thought to rebel against the Apophan once he was free. Trezzi, however, seemed resigned to her fate and constantly prodded the dark tauren for her love's freedom. After a heated confrontation, Xan'saza broke free of the Apophan's shackles, claiming that the tauren did not know true chaos - as he tried to stop a conflict - and simply wished to control everything. The Apophan simply smiled in return as the shadowy troll departed, swearing destruction of his former jailor. Trezzi's path out of the control of the dark tauren took longer. It was only when Kunocati, a clansmate of hers, was injured by the Apophan that she finally broke free of her shackles. In a rage, she flew at the Apophan and tore into his body, rending the flesh on his arms, legs, face and chest. She tried to dig his heart out of his body, but the serpents the Apophan kept on his person assaulted her face and eyes. Mid-fight, the pair suddenly vanished to the astral plane where they dueled endlessly until some great spirit awoke and tossed them from the realm. Trezzi emerged where she'd entered. The Apophan was nowhere to be seen and was assumed dead. In truth, the Apophan had apparated above Eversong and plummeted through the tree branches into a small crater, to be found by his Heralds - who healed him. He knew then that he was unable to function without the Forgotten and other allies, but his ability to corrupt with only his words was as potent as ever, for Trezzi had abandoned her pacifist nature to assault him. What happened next is unsure. A dark tauren was spotted amongst a group of shadowy individuals identified as analogous to the Shadow Council. What is known is he emerged a week later from his wounds claiming to be the Warlord of the Venomblood Clan, a defunct cousin group of the Grimtotem. All manner of cruel and twisted individuals followed him in the clan, included a sayaad-like demon in the guise of an elf and her paladin mindslave. The Clan did not last, however, and was shattered shortly after being formed when the Apophan saw nearly half of his clan switch allegience to the Death Knight organization Memento Mori, led by Triena. Again, the Apophan receeded into the shadows. Current Activity The Apophan's actions in the last month are erratic. He's been spotted with a wide variety of people, some of whom followed him in the Venomblood, but most seem out of place with him. Additionally, there have been strange occurances within the Horde, items of power missing, or people noticing strange cuts on their body the morning after a restless night's sleep. The only linking factor is a strange Eye mark with a five point star around it... Abilities and Equipment Abilities *'Channeling': The Apophan taps into latent energies of powerful places, weapons, and items to give him a variety of abilities across many schools. *'Elemental Knowledge': The Apophan understands the language and culture of the Elemental Plane and uses it to his advantage. *'Lightning Calls': The Apophan's only school of magic that he can use without the aid of any magical devices. *'Shadow Serpents': Long ago, the Apophan captured at least two dozen tortured souls and twisted them for his own uses. Each has a name and purpose for his profane goals. *'Resistant to damage': The Apophan is able to recover quickly from wounds inflicted by non-magical weapons similar to a Lich. If only the object that acts as his "phylactory" could be found... Equipment *'Wakichonze, Light-Render': Soul-possesed scythe made of Elementium, a material similar to Saronite, and some unknown ore. Used most often with a chain made of lightning and swung towards foes. The Apophan is also able to channel lightning through the scythe. Though once in custody of the Sunreavers, it was returned to him and is now kept safe. *'Chu'mana, the Serpent Maiden': Second of the Apophan's weapons. Also possesed with a soul, made of similar materials to Wakichonze. Able to temporarily imitate Wakichonze, albeit severely weakened. It serves as a backup weapon, but is arguably more powerful as the Apophan periodically deposits more of his magic into it every time he "discharges". *''Ahzj'Tal, Reaper of All'': The third of the Apophan's weapons, an the most blasphemous. It is an experimental axe that he is attempting to combine every type of magic into and keep it synergistic. Slowly, he is begining to understand the intricacies of a mana-vampiric weapon. However, thankfully, he is currently unable to wield it for a decent length of time, preventing its use in battle. Very few outside of his inner circle knows the purpose of the Axe, and even fewer within the circle know what it is capable of. *Various staffs that channel different spells with different uses. Secondary and much weaker when compared to his Scythe and Staff. Strategy Previously, a combination of Light, Nature, and the Spirits managed to contain him, however he now knows how to escape such a prison. In battle, he begins weilding one of his staffs, either Chu'mana, or a minor staff that he eventually trades out for Chu'mana. Should the power of the staff prove ineffective, he will either retreat or resort to his native Lightning and Fire magic. Should all his previous attacks prove ineffective, it can be reasonable to assume the Apophan would weild Ahzj'tal, though this has never been witnessed. Quotes "The Law of Entropy isss clear: The Ssstrong Rule, and the Weak ssshall overthrow the Ssstrong." "Only a fool doesss not ssseek to be their own massster." ~ to Xan'Trazz Trivia - The Apophan's real name is unknown, perhaps not even to him. See also * Xan'Trazz * Cult of the Forgotten External links * Twilight's Hammer Category:Tauren Category:Horde Shaman Category:2010